They Are Not Dead
by Rishi02468
Summary: Harry is going into his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. James Potter, Lily Potter nee Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Ariana Potter are planning to move back to England from the States. Who will they find alive all along in Diagon Alley? Who will Harry find alive in Diagon Alley?
1. Chapter 1: Because of a box

Chapter 1: Because of a Box

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except the plot and Ariana Lily Potter.

"Ari! There is a blue and black striped box in the attic, can you please bring it down Lily Potter yelled upstairs to her daughter.

"Kay, Mom!" she screamed back. Ariana was a very attractive girl. She had beautiful red hair streaming down her back, medium-brown eyes, skinny, a fashionista, a bit short, and also very fragile looking. Ari was almost a living replica of Lily, except the eyes. She had her father's eyes. She is really nice when you meet her for the first time or if you are in her good side. Everyone always starts on her good side. If you get on her bad side though …. Well say hello to living hell. Ari is very nice when she wants to be, but not so much so great when she wants to be. For your own good, stay on her good side.

Ariana went to Camelot Academy here in the States. She just finished her first year there. Ari was a very smart kid just like her mother. Her best subjects are defence against the dark arts and potions. The twelve-year old also was a big fan of quidditch which she got from her dad. Her wand was an eleven inches, redwood, with a dragon heartstring. She came back from Camelot a little less than a month ago.

Ariana Lily Potter was an only child. She had had an older brother, Harry, who died before she was born. He was only one when Lord Voldemort murdered him. According to her parents, Harry was alone in the nursery, while both of her of parents were downstairs in the kitchen. They regret leaving him alone up there. They would have tried to stop the Dark Lord from killing him. They blamed themselves for not hearing Voldemort coming in. Ariana wished she could have met Harry, but she knew that was impossible- even if she and her family were all wizards. She never mentioned harry to anyone. One, she didn't want them to know, and two, Harry was a very touchy subject for not only her parents, but also her godfathers. Remus Lupin was her godfather, while Sirius Black was Harry's godfather.

Ariana went up to the attic to find the box her mother had mentioned. While she was looking for the certain blue and black striped box, another box caught her eye. In big bold black letters it said: **HARRY**. _I have got to see that_, she thought.

Ari quickly found the box she was sent to look for, went downstairs to give it to her mom, and ran as fast as she could back to the attic. There was a certain desperation in her for that box. She always wanted to learn more about her older brother, but she knew better than to ask.

Ariana swept off the cob webs urgently, and opened it up. Inside were many pictures, baby toys, and infant clothes. The pictures held a cute little baby about a year old with her dad's uncontrollable raven hair and her mother's brilliant green eyes. For some reason the picture brought tears to the young girl's eyes. The twelve-year old's red hair swept by her shoulders, and her brown eyes, that she inherited from her dad, welled up with tears. She always had wanted an older brother to look up to, but she obviously missed her chance.

Ari then had a feeling that her parents were running away from their problems other than facing them; running away from their past. A terrific idea clicked in her head. She was going to force her parents to face their past. England, here come the Potter! Unfortuneately, she then realized that her plan idea would be worthless if her parents wouldn't co-operate.

"We shall face our fears or past or whatever you want to call it!" she screamed to no one. By the time Ari came downstairs to the kitchen, her father, James Potter, was home.

"Sweetie, Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony are coming for dinner. Thought you might want to know," her father told her excitedly.

"Yes!" she cheered.

"Uh-oh," her mom groaned, " any immature business from either you or Sirius, you two will be very sorry."

"What about Moony," her father half whined and half questioned with jelousy.

"He has at least some sense unlike you two," Lily replied conveying that Sirius and James didn't. Ari hated admitting it, but her mother was right. Her father and godfather acted like five-year olds sometimes and it would get really annoying at times. The four adults all went to Hogwarts in England, and her father, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, called themselves the Maurauders. They were all a group of pranksters. This really annoyed Lily, but she loved James nonetheless.

After dessert, Remus, Lily, and Ari, cleared up the table, while James and Sirius were in deep conversation. Lily was sending worried glances at the two; she was getting a bit suspicious. Ariana went to sit back down at the table while Moony and her mother were finishing up the last bits.

"You guys," Ari startyed tentatively when her mother and godfather returned to the table, "we should move back to England."

There was a stunned silence. The four adults were looking at the young twelve-year old with blank faces. They didn't move or say anything, which caused Ari to look down at her lap. She wasn't sure for what to do or say. Remus then broke the silence, "Erm, not to go against your _idea_ or anything, but why?"

"Many reasons. One, because that is our home town. Two, Harry died there; he is your son. Three I have some type of good feeling about going there." Ariana responded.

"Honey, we all moved here _because_ Harry died. You should understand that it is very hard for us," James told her gently.

"Isn't that the whole point dad, you guys have to face your past. You guys are running away from it, it's only going to become worse," she tried to explain to her dad.

After she said this the adults came to an agreement with their eyes. "We'll think about it hun. For now how about you go to bed?" Lily told her.

"Okay," at least she tried she told herself

A/N: Do you guys like it? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Going To England

Ch 2: Going to England

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Ariana Lily Potter and the plot are only mine.

"Where do you think she got _that_ idea from?" Sirius questioned.

"I don't know but she's right," Lily responded. Lily was dumbfounded, her own daughter said she was running away from their past. Ariana's words sounded so….. So wise.

"She's right. We are running away from her last," Remus agreed.

"Do you guys think that we should move back to England?" James asked the others. Nobody needed to answer; they already knew.

"When?" Lily asked.

"Tomorrow," Sirius said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?!" she shrieked, "We need to pack, plan, and so much more!"

It seemed very absurd that they were going to move across the ocean at a moments word, at the same time because of mere twelve-year old child.

"Are you a witch or what?" Sirius said to Lily.

"Bur _first_ it's time for bed," Remus told them as if talking to little kids.

* * *

Next morning, everyone was running all over the place. Ari was very very excited.

By three o'clock in the afternoon, everything was packed and ready to go. The Potter house was empty.

With permission from the U.S.A. Ministry, James and Sirius set up a portkey to go to Hogwarts. The group first wanted to see Dumbledore. The ministry kindly sent all their luggage to the Leaky Cauldron.

The Potter, Moony, and Padfoot landed right right in front of the main entrance. When they entered the beautiful castle, they quickly strode to the headmaster's office.

"What's the damn password!" Sirius groaned.

"Who are you!" a voice shouted from behind them.

The three Maurauders quickly whipped out their wands, while Lily instinctively moved Ariana behind herself.

"MINNIE!" Sirius and James screamed with joy. Minerva McGonagall was standing there with her wand pointed at them. The professor's severe face was shocked while her cat-like eyes widened with fear.

"Wh-who a-are y-you?" she stuttered.

"What do you mean 'who are you'? it's us Mins; James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus," James said.

"You're supposed to be d-dead!" Minerva said terrified. Her face covered with fear.

"DEAD!" the four screamed.

"I'm very much alive, thank you very much," Sirius said.

"Who are they, Minerva?" another voice spoke from behind the professor. The man's voice sounded very familiar to the adults. The headmaster, Dumbledore, stood behind the deputy headmistress.

"Lily, James, Sirius, Remus? Aren't you four supposed to be dead?" the wise man questioned.

"That's it! Why in the world should my parents and uncles be dead! Explanation please!"Ari burst out all of a sudden.

"Who are you?" Minerva asked quizzically.

"Ariana Potter," Ari replied smiling, but right away went back to her I-need-an-explanation look.

"You have got to be imposters!" McGonagall yelled frantically.

"What the hell do you mean by imposters!?" Lily screamed/asked, " We are who we say we are! Why in name of Merlin would you think that we would be imposters?!"

"There is only one way. Veritaserum," Dumbledore stated.

"You don't believe us!" James said. But they still followed him up to his office.

While Professor McGonagall held Ariana's hand; Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus were going to get tested. Albus Dumbledore summoned the four's birth certificates and started the interrogation.

"Name?" he started.

"Lily Potter nee Evans."

"James Harrison Potter."

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Remus John Lupin."

"Birth?" Dumbledore asked next.

"January 30, 1960."

"March 27, 1960."

"June 10, 1960."

"April 22, 1960." they answered in the same order.

"Marital status?" the headmaster questioned.

"Married to James Harrison Potter."

"Married to Lily Potter nee Evans."

"Single."

"Single."

"Oh. My. God," Minerva McGonagall breathed in.

Well welcome back, my former students," Dumbledore said smiling. Professor McGonagall was crying.

"Awww Minnie! Don't cry for having your all time favorite students back!" Sirius said pretending to be close to tears.

"What do you mean, when we're supposed to be dead?" Lily asked curiously.

Dumbledore, with a bit help from Minerva, explained how were assumed to be dead. Apparently, their bodies weren't found, so they came to the conclusion that Voldemort killed them. The next day, Sirius and Remus went missing without a trace. So the Ministry declared Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin dead. The Maurauders, Lily, Ari, were furious with Ministry. Unknown to the five, Dumbledore didn't mention Harry nor did he leave the slightest clue of him being alive. All he said that Voldemort lost his body that night. For some reason, none of the thought-to-be-dead people ask how.

"Nice daughter you have there, Lily. I was wondering if you two would send her to Hogwarts?" he asked.

"It would be our pleasure," James responded.

"Thank you. And was there a specific reason you guys came here, or….," he trailed off.

"No, we just wanted to say hi," Remus replied to him.

"Well bye, then!" Albus said with his eyes twinkling.

"Bye!" McGonagall sniffled.

* * *

A/N: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Last Potter

CH 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Ariana Lily Potter and the plot are only mine.

The Last Potter

The Quidditch World Cup was taking place the day after Ari and her family went to see Dumbledore. James, Sirius, and Ari were really excited; the three _loved_ quidditch. Ari learned to fly, despite her mother's protests that she is too young, when she was five. Ari on the other hand thought it was worth it. Remus and Lily weren't big fans of quidditch, but they weren't against it either. Though Lily also thought it was very dangerous.

The five were having a great time at the world cup. To their absolute delight, Ireland won. Their happiness didn't last long though, after a while, the dark mark, Voldemort's mark, was cast into the sky. Without wasting another second they all apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Lily went to her room after checking Ari, so she was sure that her daughter was safe and sound. Sirius and Remus went to Lily's and James's room for a quick meeting. After a little bit, the adults also left to bed.

Ari fell asleep wishing she could have her older brother, Harry, back. Little did she know that two doors down a fourteen-year old was wishing he could have his family back.

* * *

The next morning Sirius and James were up saying that they were _starving_. The group of five went down to breakfast without being noticed by anyone. Once they were down, they realized that they were the only ones down there apart from Tom. Tom, the bartender, was the only one apart from Dumbledore who knew that they were alive.

While they were eating, they noticed a family of red heads also come down for breakfast. What they didn't notice was a boy with untidy, raven haired boy also with them.

"Must be the Weasleys," Remus said thoughtfully.

Sirius and James were going over the game from last night, while Lily and Remus were telling Ari about Hogwarts.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! For once let's have a normal year. NO and I mean _no_, mischief this year! If you two don't put that map away for your _planning _this year, I will take both of your brooms away. And don't worry, I already know where they are!" a bushy haired girl was shouting at a boy that looked almost like a replica of James and another boy with bright red Weasley hair.

"That's impossible Harry's _dead_," James said to his table-mates.

"Hermione, I'm _Harry Potter_. That's impossible for, me," said the James-like boy.

"He's got a point 'Mione," the Weasley said.

"Isn't Harry dead?" Ari voiced the question that was running through the four adults' heads. Dumbledore didn't say anything about Harry being alive to them.

"Yes?" Sirius said uncertainly.

"We should go talk to them," Lily said, but it came out as a question.

"Okay," Ari responded doubtfully. The five got up to go to the trio's table. Apparently, the other Weasley's left at some point, so they were alone.

"Ummm…. Excuse me?" Ari asked uncertainly.

"Yes?" 'Harry' said kindly.

"Did I just hear, Harry _James_ Potter?" she stressed on James.

"Ermm… Yah?" he responded. Harry glared at Hermione for saying his name so loud.

"By any chance, do you know Lily and James Potter?" she asked shyly, " My family just moved here, so we are still catching up."

"Ohhh," Harry was about to continue, but the Weasley 'Ronald' cut him off.

"What do you mean 'by any chance'? Of course he does! But in case you haven't heard, You-Know-Who killed them thirteen years ago. They were his parents. But he failed to kill Harry. The curse backfired and You-Know-Who went bye-bye. There is a reason why they call him the 'Boy-Who-Lived'."

Harry grimaced at the name, he hated his fame.

"Hang on. Wasn't it the opposite? Wasn't Harry killed, while Lily and James weren't even killed?" Remus questioned.

"Why are you guys asking so many questions?" Harry asked suspiciously, "What are your names?"

"James Potter."

"Lily Potter."

"Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin."

"Ariana Potter."

The trio's eyes widened and they whipped out their wands.

"Imposters!" Hermione said in a scared voice.

"My parents are _dead_," harry said through gritted teeth, "What's your proof?"

"Dumbledore!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You went to Dumbledore, huh? And how do we know your telling the truth?" Ron asked.

Ari couldn't believe it, her older brother was alive the whole time. How could her parents think he was dead? Her parents and godfathers were grieving over a false reason!

"Oh really? Let's go and see Dumbledore then," Harry challenged. Lily hated to admit it, but her son looked pretty intimidating.

As if on cue, Dumbledore walked into bar. "Ah… Harry. Looks like you have met your family."

"WHAT! But they are dead! You said so yourself!" Harry shrieked heatedly.

"Yes, I did. My apologies. Anyway, they can _show_ you proof without me, Harry," the headmaster responded.

"What?" Harry asked clearly confused. Realization then crossed his face, "Show me Prong and Padfoot, if you know what I mean."

Without hesitation, James and Sirius took their animagus forms.

"So your family was alive the whole time, eh Harry?" Fred or George said. At some point, the Weasley clan came in.

Ron clamped a hand over Harry's mouth and said, "How 'bout we all go back to the Burrow?"

"Yes, yes, please do!" Molly Weasley came in.

"Uhhh…. Okay?" Lily said hesitating. Everybody apparated just outside the front door. Everyone, with the exception of Ron, Hermione, and Harry, went into the living room. The trio outside had a moment of silence before Harry started ranting.

"HOW COULD THEY THINK THAT I AM DEAD! DIDN'T THEY BOTHER EVEN LOOKING FOR ME, BEFORE THEY JUMPED TO CONCLUSIONS! I WAS THINKING MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! AND LOOK! THEY HAVE BEEN ALIVE ALL ALONG! I WAS LEFT AT THE DURSLEY'S OR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" he shouted. Harry was breathing furiously.

After Ron and Hermione finally managed to calm Harry down, Hermione spoke her usual optimistic words, " I'm sure they have a valid reason, Harry. I mean they _are_ your parents. You should give them a chance you know."

"She's right, mate," Ron voiced exactly what Harry didn't want to hear.

Harry groaned,"Fine…"

"Great! Now let's go inside!" Hermione cheered. Ron and Harry stared at her. "What?"

The two boys just shook their heads, and followed Hermione into the living room of the Burrow.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Harry warmed up to his family. He was also already in his very protective mode to his sister. Whenever they went out, Harry glared at any guy who would stare at his sister for longer than needed.

"You can't blame them, mate. Your sister is pretty attractive," Ron reasoned, but he only received a glare from his best friend.

Finally, it was the night before they left for Hogwarts. Ariana was really excited, but she still missed going to Camelot in the U.S.A. She fell asleep dreaming about her time there.

* * *

Downstairs, Harry was going through a brief explanation of his life. Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius, were furious at Dumbledore for sending Harry to the Dursley's, but at the same time depressed for stranding him. They were also very thankful to the Weasley's for taking care of Harry during the end of his summers before leaving to Hogwarts.

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ariana, were upstairs sleeping when Harry was talking to the adults with Ron and Hermione. It took almost a whole hour for Harry to go through his life.

Lily was crying at the end of it, but was also very thankful he was still alive. The Marauders were also very thankful to Harry for sending Peter to get the dementor's kiss last year.

Harry wanted to avoid telling his parents and godfathers his troubling life story, but they forced him. He succeeded escaping it until the last night. Unfortunately, for him, now there was no way out.

When he was finished, he left as soon as possible. The adults just thought that he was desperate to sleep, so they let him go. Ron and Hermione though knew better than that. They knew Harry wasn't that desperate to sleep, but they also let him go. It was pretty late, so the rest of them also left to go to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Please review! I know that I killed Peter; I have it all planned out for the end.


	4. Chapter 4: Going to Hogwarts

Ariana woke up to her brother's gentle shake. It wasn't a full two weeks they knew each other, and he was already very protective of her. She still loved Harry though, he was a loving, caring brother. He was the best brother anyone could have ever gotten.

It was raining outside. The cold rain splattered the windows, while inside the cozy house, everyone was rushing. They were all getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express at 11:00. Ari was very excited to go to Hogwarts, but she wasn't very excited for the train station. The Marauders, Lily, and Ari were in the Daily Prophet about bring alive and all that crap.

Harry was even more annoyed than before; everyone was wondering why he wasn't made at his family. He was more than happy for having them back, he thought it was waste of time being mad at them just because they thought they he was dead. True, he was a bit mad, but he was trying to look at it from their point of view.

* * *

On the train, the seven children were trying to figure out what was going to happen at Hogwarts. Their parents were hinting something, but wouldn't tell them. After a while they gave up and let the topic slide. Fred and George went off to see their friends and Ginny left to see hers. Ari wanted to go out and make some friends, but Harry said no. His reason was that she wait until she got sorted, so she wouldn't get with wrong sort. Ariana knew there was something else, but she didn't say anything.

Harry's arm was protectively around her. A few of Harry's schoolmates came by and stared at her for longer than Harry liked. He would give them a very murderous glare and they would run away.

After a while they were disgraced by a certain blonde Slytherin. Ari personally thought he was hot!

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potty, Weasel, and Granger. And a new edition! Oh, look, she-Potter!" Draco Malfoy drawled, "The name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. You should make friends with the right sort. I can help you there," he drawled to Ari.

"I am capable of making friends myself, thank you very much," she responded pointedly.

Malfoy looked like he wanted to pull a come back, but Harry beat him there," Leave my sister, Malfoy!"

"Get lost, Malfoy!" Ron came in.

"Well, Weasley. Thinking of joining this year, might win and get some for your family?" Malfoy retorted. At Ron's confused look, he continued,"You don't know with a father and brother working in the Ministry!? Shame. Father associates with the top people at the Ministry, so my family obviously knows."

Ari finally got annoyed of his drawl. "OUT! Malfoy!" She yelled. He just laughed and left. She now understood why her brother and his friends didn't like him. He was like, no was, a very ungrateful git.

* * *

Ari was waiting just outside the Great Hall with all the first years. They were going to get sorted into their houses. Ari was hoping she would get into Gryffindor like the rest of her family. She most definitely did not want to get into Slytherin though.

"This year we have a new student from Camelot Academy in the USA. Ariana Potter!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

Ari went up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head, and the hall went pin drop silent.

* * *

On one side of the hall, Harry was hoping she would get into Gryffindor. On the other side though, Draco Malfoy hoped she would get into Slytherin.

* * *

The hat finally called.…"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall fell into immense applause with the slight exception if the Slytherins.

Ari wasn't surprised when the food suddenly appeared on the table; Remus and Lily had already told her about it. Ariana loved the food, it was delicious.

Ari quickly made a few friends in her year. Her new friends, Ivy McHallen and Jake Lerit welcomed her warmly into their group. The three were constantly were talking till the headmaster stood up to make announcements.

The triwizard tournament was taking place at Hogwarts. To Harry's, and many others, disappointment there was not going to be any quidditch this year. The other two schools participating in the tournament were Beauxbatons and Durmstang.

After dinner, Ari said good night to Harry and Co.( his friends), and went to bed with Ivy and Jake. As the trio went up to Gryffindor Tower, Ivy and Jake told Ari how they found a few secret passages through and out of Hogwarts. Ivy and Jake also had friends in Ravenclaw that they hung out with. They were: Carla Nillet, Max DeLori, and Sasha Ernest. Max was a muggle born and the rest were all half-bloods just like Ari, Jake, and Ivy.

"Well, that's our first year at Hogwarts," Jake finished.

"I'll tell you guys about my first year at Camelot Academy tomorrow with Max, Sasha, and Carla. I personally hate repeating myself," Ari stated.

As they were taking the long way to their tower, Ari felt as though she was being watched. She turned around but didn't see anyone.

"What happened?" Ivy asked.

"Nothing. I just felt something," Ari responded.

* * *

Draco couldn't help feel attracted to Ariana Potter. 'She's a Potter! A Gryffindork also!' Whatever he did, he couldn't stop looking at her.

* * *

A/N: sorry I didn't update for so long. I had tests in and out of school. Most of them were really hard.


	5. Important Note!

Hey guys,

srry for the late notice but I'm going on vacation. I don't know if there'll be wifi there so I might not update for a while.

Thx,

Rishi02468


	6. Chapter 5

Ch 5

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! I was really busy because I was getting ready for going to vacation. I won't update till around the middle of September. Sorry for this! I would also like to take a vote of what parings you guys want. Here are your choices:

Blaise/Ari  
Blaise/Ginny  
Blaise/Hermione

Draco/Ari  
Draco/Ginny  
Draco/Hermione

Harry/Hermione  
Harry/Ginny  
Harry/Pansy

Theo/Ari  
Theo/Hermione

Plz choose 2 or 3 different choices. Now on with the story.

Previously:  
Draco couldn't help feel attracted to Ariana Potter. 'She's a Potter! A Gryffindork also!' Whatever he did, he couldn't stop looking at her.

Present:  
Classes started the next day and Ari was extremely nervous.  
"Hey, everything will be fine," Jake reassured her at breakfast.

"Easy for you to say, you were here last year also. I just move across the freakin Atlantic Ocean!" Ari snapped at him. After a while she apologized," Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I just-"

"Cool down," Jake cut her off," it's fine. No need to apologize!"

"Cool down, girl. Chill!" Ivy told her," Did I tell you yet that I used to live in the States myself."

"No," Ari said surprised.

"Well ya, I did. I moved to England a year before I started Hogwarts. So I kinda know how it feels," Ivy told her.

"Oi! Ow com you'f never fold me!" Jake called affronted. Ari and Ivy turned to look at him and burst out laughing. His mouth was full and a piece of toast was hanging from his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Ari mock scolded him.

"Yes, Mama," Jake joked back to her.

The trio laughed more.  
"What's so funny?" Ron asked. The older trio looked curiously at them.

"Nothing, just Jake misbehaving as usual," Ivy answered.  
For the rest of their morning meal, Ari, Ivy, and Jake laughed and talked more. Professor McGonagall came by and passed out all of the Gryffindors schedules. The younger trio compared their schedules and learnt that they had all of their classes together.  
"Thank the gods!" Ivy exclaimed. She was relieved that they had all the same classes. Hermione shook her head at them.

A five minutes later, everyone started leaving to go to their classes. Their first class was transfiguration with McGonagall. "Just our luck!" Jake groaned.  
"Hey! It can't be that bad. She was okay last year," Ivy told him.  
"That was last year!" Jake sighed dramatically.  
Ari just listened to her friends come up with a whole play right there.  
Ari did particularly well in class that day, she was proud if herself for being able to keep up. After class, Ari looked down at her schedule to see what was her next class.

Monday  
8:30-9:00~ Breakfast  
9:10-10:15~ Transfiguration with Hufflepuffs  
10:20-11:25~ Charms with Ravenclaws  
11:30-11:45~ Break  
11:50-12:55~ Potions with Slytherins  
13:00-14:05~ Herbology with Ravenclaws  
14:05-14:45~ Lunch  
14:50-15:55~ Care of Magical Creatures with Hufflepuffs

19:00-20:00~ Dinner  
22:00~~ Curfew

"Charms! My favorite class!" Ari exclaimed happily.  
"We'll then we better head over there fast," Ivy laughed.

(PAGE BREAK)

"Will u explain to me how they are alive?" a voice hissed.

"I- I don't know, my lord," another voice quivered back.

"I am disappointed in you then… well then at least kidnap the girl for me," the first voice hissed and cackled madly.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. I have some family stuff coming up, so I will be a bit busy. Sorry I haven't updated in like 2 months.


End file.
